The present invention relates to the general field of fluid exchange equipment. This well-known type of equipment generally comprises a cylindrical enclosure or exchange column within which exchanges are implemented between at least two fluids. As a general rule the exchange consists in implementing an exchange (of matter, heat, . . . ) between a down-flowing liquid phase and an up-flowing gas phase. Exchange columns are used in particular for performing operations such as distillation (distillation column), condensation, rectification, absorption, desorption, separation, extraction, precipitation, chemical reaction, etc.
In order to encourage exchange between the fluids, it is known to introduce packing elements into the column so as to increase the contact area between the fluids. Such elements may be constituted, for example, by plates, by rings (e.g. Raschig rings), by spirals, etc.
It is also known to make use of stacks of grids or racks, fiber padding, etc.
Nevertheless, there is a limit on the extent to which exchange area can be increased in a column: flow rate. By increasing the exchange area inside the column, the efficiency of the treatment is increased by encouraging intimate contact between the fluids. Nevertheless, if this increase in exchange area is obtained to the detriment of the flow rate through the column, e.g. by using a packing that is too dense, then the efficiency of the treatment is penalized by reducing the rate at which the fluids flow (are renewed), thereby canceling out in part the effects obtained by increasing the exchange area.